Noches de fiesta y brujas
by Sukita Fic
Summary: Eres Draco, has sido invitado a una elegante fiesta y te encuentras con Hermione Granger a quien no has visto desde hace varios años y para tu sorpresa ya no queda nada de la simplona chica que conociste en el colegio. La miras a la distancia y ella lo nota, te saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y a ti se te evapora el sentido común y te acercas dispuesto a conquistarla.


**Noches de fiesta y brujas**

En respuesta al reto de Helena Grand en el grupo de Facebook "Dramiones un Mundo Paralelo" aquí les presento mi One-Shot.

**Advertencia**: Contiene escenas de sexo explícito.

Es la primera vez que escribo escenas Hot, no sean malos conmigo….

**Reto**

Eres Draco, has sido invitado a una elegante fiesta y te encuentras con Hermione Granger a quien no has visto desde hace varios años y para tu sorpresa ya no queda nada de la simplona chica que conociste en el colegio.  
La miras a la distancia y ella lo nota, te saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y a ti se te evapora el sentido común y te acercas dispuesto a conquistarla. Y ahora que la tienes enfrente ¿Que vas a decirle?

**"Vaya Granger, no sabía que te gustaban este tipo de eventos"**

La verdad es que cuando pensé en acercarme a hablar con ella no tenía ni puñetera idea de que iba a decirla, pero habían bastado los comentarios de Zabini diciendo lo buena que estaba y lo que pensaba hacerla en el baño para que me hirviera la sangre y me animara a ir a su lado.

**"No lo hacen Malfoy, pero mi jefe el Ministro no siempre me deja escaquearme"**

**"He oído que ahora trabajas codo con codo con él, nunca se esperó menos de ti ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente?"** Se lleva la copa de champagne a los labios y veo que sonríe disimuladamente asombrada por mi interés.

**"Le asesoro, además de crear nuevas leyes para mejorar la convivencia de nuestro mundo. Y tu Malfoy ¿A qué te dedicas además de conquistar brujas e ir de fiesta en fiesta?"**

**"Vamos Granger, no te hacia una seguidora de la prensa amarilla. Reconozco que soy un conquistador, nadie puede resistirse al encanto de un Malfoy, pero soy mucho más selectivo de lo que dicen en Corazón de Bruja… Actualmente soy en cabeza de mi familia, por lo que he tenido que asumir el mando en nuestros negocios, así que no tengo tanto tiempo para fiestas y brujas."**

**"Aun así, estas aquí…"**

**"Como tu bien has dicho, algunos compromisos son imposibles de evadir. En esta fiesta se concentra los magos y brujas más poderosos de Inglaterra, es obvio que yo no podía faltar"**

**"Pero en lugar de relacionarte, gastas tu tiempo con una simple hija de muggles Malfoy"**

No esperaba esa pulla, la conversación hasta ese momento había sido fluida y hubiese jurado que ella la disfrutaba tanto como yo

**"Bueno, yo no lo veo perder el tiempo, eres la bruja más guapa de la fiesta"**

Su risa sale directa de sus pulmones, suave, alegre, dulce… siento un calambre en el estómago que no consigo identificar.

**"Vaya, veo que el conquistador de las revistas vuelve a salir a flote"**

**"Nada de conquistador Granger, simplemente digo la verdad"**

**"Me alaga, y más viniendo de ti Malfoy"**

**"Porque no salimos a la terraza y hablamos más tranquilamente. El calor aquí empieza a ser asfixiante, además que de que hay demasiado ruido"**

La tiendo mi mano para que me acompañe, la veo dudar y no puedo evitar ponerme tenso hasta que sonríe dulcemente y la acepta. Cuando noto el contacto de sus dedos en mi piel siento que la zona me arde y otro calambre en el estómago.

**"Aquí estaremos mejor"** digo al llegar a la terraza y tomo asiento en un pequeño sofá de mimbre para dos personas. Ella se sienta a mi lado **"Y cuéntame, como es que no te acompaña ninguno de tus dos amigos"**

**"Bueno…"** **duda "Harry está en una misión debido a su trabajo como auror, y Ron… las cosas no están muy bien entre nosotros desde la ruptura"**

**"Oh si, interesante, dices de mí, con esa ruptura se llenó semanas de cotilleos en las revistas… Los héroes del mundo mágico rompen su feliz noviazgo ¿Qué paso Granger? ¿Te diste cuenta de que la comadreja era más bien un simio, que no podías tener una conversación que no fuera de quidditch o de comida?"**

Vi como su rostro se volvía rojo de pura indignación e incomodidad y temí a ver metido la pata

**"No seas crio Malfoy, no es nada de eso, Ron y yo nos dimos cuenta de que la relación simplemente no funcionaba"** levante mi ceja con sorna como solo un Malfoy sabe hacer **"bueno, puede que yo me diera cuenta, pero Ron, con el tiempo, lo vera tan claro como yo"**

**"Claro Granger, sigue soñando. La comadreja sabe que jamás va a encontrar a alguien como tú, acabara con una cabeza hueca como la tonta esa que le acompañaba en sexto curso y te culpara el resto de su vida por ello"**

**"Ron no es tan rencoroso como tu Malfoy, se le pasara. Y seguro que encuentra alguna chica preciosa que le hace feliz"**

**"¿Rencoso? ¿Yo? Te recuerdo que un vez me rompiste la nariz y aun así estoy aquí sentado a tu lado intentando conquistarte"**

Sus ojos se vuelven enorme de puro asombro y sus mejillas se tornan de una rojo que la hacen parecer aún más sexy

**"¿Conquistarme? ¿Bromeas?"**

**"¿Bromear? ¿Qué piensas que hacemos aquí solos, bajo las estrellas, apartados de toda esa gente?"**

**"Yo… yo… pensaba… yo…"**

**"Vamos Granger, admítelo, tu deseas esto tanto como yo… ¿No piensas que será interesante? Una serpiente… una leona y toda esta magia"**

Mientras decía esas palabras mis labios se habían acercado peligrosamente a los suyos, despacio, dando tiempo a una posible retirada por su parte si así lo deseaba, pero ella no se había movido y ahora se pasaba la lengua por los labios de una manera que me volvía loco, sin soportar un segundo más puse una mano en su nuca, la otra en su cintura acercando a mí y uní nuestros labios.

Fuego, fuego en las entrañas fue lo que sentí mientras nos besábamos, su lengua recorría toda mi boca, tímida al principio, con desesperación y pasión después. No pude evitar soltar un gruñido de excitación a ver cómo me respondía. Quien iba a decir que las ratas de biblioteca besaban así. Sentados como estábamos su cuerpo cada vez se acercaba más al mío, y escondidos en las sombras de la terraza del ministerio mi mano recorría sus mulos desnudos por el corto vestido en dirección a su zona más íntima. Ella temblaba de pura excitación y me besaba con una pasión que yo nunca había conocido en ninguna otra mujer. Al fin mi mano llego a su zona más íntima, ella estaba húmeda, esperando más que unos simples besos. Empecé a acariciarla, buscando su placer, excitándola aún más, sintiendo sus gemidos en mis labios, mientras que ella con sus manos buscaba entre mi pantalón acariciarme y darme placer a mi. Cuando note como me desabrochaba el cinturón y metía su mano, agarrando con fuerza mi falo, no pude evitar temblar y besarla con más fuerza mientras incrementaba mis movimientos y con la otra mano buscaba sus pechos. En pocos segundo más la note terminar en un gran orgasmo en mi mano.

**"Oh Merlín, oh Merlín…"** gemía entre espasmos

**"Vámonos de aquí Granger"**

No aguantaba ni un segundo más y abrazándola nos hice aparecer en mi dormitorio.

La tire en la cama y mientras la taladraba con la mirada empecé a desnudarme. Nunca había estado tan excitado, nunca había notado mi polla tan dura. Me tumbe a su lado en la cama mientras la desnudaba. Ahora, sin las barreras de la ropa me abalance a sus pechos, sus pezones, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, ella no paraba de gemir y eso me volvía más loco.

**"Déjame a mí, déjame darte placer"** y sin esperarlo la vi agacharse, tomar mi dura polla y metérsela en la boca. Merlín, nunca sentí nada tan delicioso. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que la boca que tanto me desesperaba con sus repuestas para todo en el colegio también podía hacer tan bien esto…. Sin soportarlo más agarre su antes alborotado pelo, separándola de mi polla **"No, no, para… tengo que follarte ya o no podre"** sonríe besándome con rabia, pasión, volviéndome loco. La tomo en mis brazos y vuelco nuestra posición en la cama quedado yo encima y sin más la penetro. Los dos gemimos a la vez **"fuerte Malfoy, házmelo fuerte"** y no necesito que lo repita más, acelero el ritmo de mis embestidas todo lo que puedo y entre gemidos y gemidos llegamos juntos al mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Agotado, me tumbo a su lado y la abrazo, atrayéndola a hacia mí, sin dejarla escapatoria.

**"Merlín Granger, esto ha sido…"** noto que esconde la cabeza en mi hombro, tomo su mentón y levanto su cara, besándola en los labios **"no te escondas, ha sido increíble"**

Sonríe, tímida y vuelvo a besarla** "No sé lo que estarás pensando, pero te advierto desde ya que no voy a dejar que te escapes"**

Y sorprendiéndome una vez más se levanta, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí, y con la voz más sexy que nunca he escuchado me susurra **"y quien piensa escaparse **_**Draco**_**"**

Y lo sé, después de esto para mí no habrá más noches de fiestas y brujas… porque solo habrá una bruja con la que quiera fiesta.

Fin

**Sukita**


End file.
